


The Scars of A Child

by SusanShining



Series: Scars of a Child [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Child Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Muteness, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Whump, enjoy, probably historical inaccuracies, sorry if i don't get things right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanShining/pseuds/SusanShining
Summary: Varian never was able to start his villain arch before suddenly he was snatched into the hands of the king. In the confines of the dungeon, and after months of abuse, he was finally freed, but he came out changed forever.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow & Varian
Series: Scars of a Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	The Scars of A Child

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a one-shot continuation to @whitecatindisguise ‘s Silenced, with a slight twist to it. In Vocalized, it said: “months of silence” so I’m going to take that as a cue that Varian was imprisoned for 3 months to get everyone on the same page. Also, apologies in advance for me pushing New Dream a bit out of this. I’ve said it before, I’m bad at writing romance.  
> https://jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan.tumblr.com/post/631725132408307713/scars-of-a-child-masterpost  
> -this is the link to the fic on tumblr, where it'll hold other works of it and art along with the works I got the inspiration from.

\---------

It had been 9 days since he was out, and Varian still hadn’t said anything 

Eugene was really growing worried. Not that he was blaming the kid, of course, Varian had every right to be angry with them, or maybe he just needed some time to recover from the dungeons? Cassandra _did_ say that solitary confinement would take time for him to heal, but if Eugene was being honest, the kid was- _used to be_ one of the most talkative kids he ever met! Had he really not found anything on their journey that prompted him to rant about? No rare flowers to talk about, none of the cool rocks he picked up from time to time, he was just… silent.

“Alright boys, we're going to try this ‘proposal thing’ one more time, and where better than Vardaros? One of the most beautiful cities in the world?” They were in the caravan, and he was going over his plan with the two of them. Well, not so much Varian, the kid had barely even acknowledged the older men from his place at his desk.

“Didn’t she say no the first time you proposed?” Lance asked and Eugene looked up. “I’m just saying, you probably thought that was the best time to.”

Eugene scowled and snapped the box closed. “Thank you. _Lance._ ” he looked over at Varian, who was scribbling something on his notes. “And what do you think kid?”

Varian only looked up and shrugged before turning his gaze back to the scroll piece. Ruddiger looked from Varian to Eugene before making a ‘ _so-so’_ gesture with his paw. 

Eugene sighed and the caravan stopped abruptly before Cassandra’s _“We’re here.”_ sounded through the walls. Lance’s face broke into a grin and he smiled at Varian before tapping the boy lightly on the shoulder.  
“Common kid, let’s go find a picnic spot,” he said when Varian looked up and rewarded him with a ghost of a smile. And once Varian stood up and followed Lance out the door Eugene was left alone.

It seemed that Lance was the only person that could make Varian smile. Not that Eugene blamed him of course, but it still hurt. It hurt that Lance, a man who had barely known Varian before the trip, was closer to the kid than Eugene ever was. And it wasn’t for the lack of trying on either side. He knew that Varian _was_ trying when he joined in the laughter. And he knew Cassandra was trying when she started those one-sided conversations that Eugene found himself in with Varian. And may the skies have mercy on whoever is dumb enough to say that _Rapunzel_ wasn’t trying.

He looked down at the box in his hand and sighed. _And is this trying?_ “Forget what Lance said, this is _Rapunzel_ we’re talking about, of course, she’ll say yes! I just have to ask her flat-out. Rapunzel, will you marry me-”

The door fell open an a blonde figure tumbled into the room,

\-------------

“Oh come _on_ Goggles, now I know you’re doing it on purpose.” Lance chuckled a bit at Varian’s ‘failings’ to say ‘thank you.’ “Common kid, you wouldn’t say that to a school teacher, would you?”

Varian shrugged but had a grin on his face. _“Home school.”_ he signed. _“I teach.”_

“Really? Kid, you made a freaking _element_ and you mean to tell me you didn’t go to school?”

 _“Too far.”_ he paused, thinking of the next words. _“No time.”_

”Oh, well, Eugene and I didn’t really go to school either, but let me tell you, you’re a fast learner, so I’m not really surprised.”

 _“Thank you.”_ the kid smiled as his raccoon patted his cheek from his place on the boy’s neck. Varian looked back at the road, seeing the caravan finally catching up with them. _“There.”_

“Wait a minute.” Lance squinted at the approaching vehicle. “Is that… _Shorty?”_

 _“What?”_ Varian followed his gaze and frowned, trying to remember the right signs before settling on: _“Why?”_

“I have no idea, but he’s here. We might need to continue this later, Cass is looking a bit angry.”

 _“Not surprised.”_ he signed and Lance laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Cassandra asked from her place at the reins and he grinned.

“I see we have a new companion,” he said, not answering her question.

“Yeah, and this new companion ate all of our rations,” Cassandra informed them. “We need to stop in Vardaros for a bit and get some new food.”

“Yes!” Lance fist-pumped the air and paused. “Uh… just excited to stop in Vardaros, not happy that we’re out of food, heh.” he laid his arm around Varina’s shoulder. “Common kid, you’re going to love this place.”

\------

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure Varian’s going to love getting mugged in broad daylight.” Cassandra sarcastically noted.

“I don’t understand!” Lance ran a hand across his bald head. “Vardaros used to be so beautiful… what happened?”

 _“Rocks.”_ Varian signed to Lance, pointing at the all-to-familiar black spikes. Eugene noticed this and frowned.

“Maybe the black rocks did this,” he noted and walked up to the spikes. “They do cause a lot of damage.”

“Maybe…” Rapunzel walked up to her boyfriend and stared at the spikes for a moment before looking at Varian. “I wonder if…” she reached out her hand to touch the rocks, but Eugene stopped her.

“Hold on Sunshine, if you do that, it could blow up the street.” he let go of her and sighed. “We should probably just get our supplies and get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“Agreed,” Cassandra said. “How about you boys go fetch some food while we feed the horses?”

“On it.” Lance did a salute and the three boys headed over to an apple stall.

“Should we get the green ones or the red ones?” Lance asked Varian, but it was Ruddiger who answered. Jumping off his human’s shoulder, he sniffed at the red apple in Lance’s hand and looked at the green apple in his other hand before taking a huge bite out of the red one.

“Ruddiger! No!” Eugene scolded as Lance shook the raccoon off him and Eugene sent an apologetic look at the apple seller. “I am so sorry,” he pulled out a bag of coins and paid for the red apple, and then, just to spite the raccoon, a bag of green apples.

“You really need to take care of your raccoon kid,” Eugene told Varian as they waited for the baker to bring them their loaves of bread. 

“Oh come on Eugene, it’s a raccoon, what do you expect him to do?” Lance jumped in. “And it’s not that big of a deal. He probably just doesn’t like green apples as much as he does the red. Seems a bit strange but to each his own and all that.”

 _“Ate green one.”_ Varian signed to Lance. _“Sweet.”_

 _“Sour apples.”_ Lance signed back. _“Better than red ones.”_

 _“Sour,”_ Varian repeated the sign over and over until it was comfortable. _“Understand.”_

Eugene blinked in surprise and confusion at the exchange, the other two had forgotten that he was even there. “Wait, is that sign language?” he looked between the two boys, Varian tensing under his gaze. “Why are you-”

“Hey, Losers!” a voice interrupted him. “You guys are friends with that blonde girl right?”

"Yeah," Eugene told her. "And... you're that weapons kid right?" 

"Doesn't matter, she's in trouble." the girl told them and Eugene stopped. "You guys better come with me."

The group wasted no time in following the girl, who led them to an ally, but they didn't see Rapunzel anywhere. 

"Where is she?" Eugene asked the girl as she started to walk away from them, a coin pouch in her hand. 

"Don't know, some guy just gave me some coin to lead you guys here," she said and strutted away, leaving the boys speechless. 

"Guy? What-" Eugene stopped when a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Ah, Anthony the Weasel. Somehow I knew it was you. Must be standing downwind." He wished Lance and Varian would back him up, but Varian just scooted behind Lance and the older man glared at the newcomer with a new-found rage.

"Flynn Rider." Weasel greeted. "How nice of you to drop by. And with Lance Strongbow no less." 

"What do you want?" Eugene demanded. 

"You double-crossed the Baron Rider. I think it's about time you paid for it." his gaze found its way to Varian and he grinned. "And I see you've found a new recruit." 

"Hands-off Weasel." Lance finally jumped in. "We're leaving. Now." 

"I think not," another voice said behind them and Eugene groaned, turning to meet 5 new attackers. "You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not. So why don't you make it easy for everyone and not resist eh?"

Eugene glared at the goons, "How about... No." 

Weasel chuckled. "Somehow I hoped you'd say that." And, like a signal, the men moved into action, rushing at the group and reaching for their arms. 

Eugene fought back, he really did, but once they took out the rope, he didn't stand a chance as they bound him. He at least hoped Lance would fare better, but he barely fought back once Varian was subdued. 

The kid put up more of a fight than Eugene thought he would. He kicked and punched the attackers anywhere he could, but the kid was skinny. He didn't do much damage and quite quickly his arms were pinned behind him and after that, the kid just... gave up. It was quite heart-breaking to see how he just deflated like that. He stopped struggling and just went silent. 

Once they were tied up securely, Lance did his best to calm down the kid as they were escorted down the street. 

"Kid? You doing alright? It's gonna be fine." but Varian didn't say anything back. It didn't seem to bother Lance though, he just gave the kid a small smile and they finally arrived at the Baron's palace

They were pushed down to their knees and the Baron arrived. 8 feet tall, and very muscular, the Baron was quite an intimidating figure, and Eugene winced. 

"Heh, Baron! Long time no see!" he greeted nervously as the man-made his way onto his throne. "Glad to see you've set up shop here in Vardaros. In fact, we were just admiring what you've done with the place-"

"If you'd like to keep your tongue I suggest you stop moving it." Weasel butted in and Eugene froze, Varian's breath from beside him quickened and Eugene shut up. 

"Anthony enough." the Baron said from his place when Weasel made a move to punch Eugene. "Quit playing games rider. I've been waiting for this moment. It's time to make amends for what you did to my Stalyan."

"Oh. Right the Stalyan incident. You know you should really just let this whole Stalyan thing go! Common, it's ancient history, let's all just move on-"

"Let's not." a voice said behind them and Eugene winced as he turned around. 

"Hello Stalyan." he greeted as the woman strutted over to them, giving him a slap on the face as she passed him by. 

"Hello Rider." she walked up to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Hey, Stalyan, how are ya? Look, before you get too upset, I can explain." 

"Oh I'm not upset," she told him, smirking. "How can I be? You LEFT ME AT THE ALTAR." 

"Did I? Did I really? I mean who's to say who did what that day-" 

"Stop talking," she told him, storming over as he shut up. "That day I swore that if I ever saw you again, I would break a lot of bones." 

"Fair, fair, we're talking about my bones right?" 

She ignored the question and went on. "But, with time comes perspective. I realize that we were made for each other Flynn. Partners in crime, partners in life. We can't change who we are...."

"Wait, what are you talking about? I don't understand-"

"I'm making you an offer Rider." the Baron spoke up. "Keep good on the promise you made to my daughter, and marry her. Or you, Strongbow, and your new pet will perish."

"Wait- you can't make me marry her Baron," Eugene spoke up, but the Baron just stuck his hand out and grinned. 

"Oh I'd like to give it a try." he flicked his ring open and a black spider came crawling out. He could feel Lance shaking in fear of the creature, but he didn't start panicking like he usually did. As the 8-legged-bug crept over the man's arm. 

"Allow me to introduce you all to the Kai Spider its bite causes fever and delirium. With the swelling of the tongue and the throat, you know the end is near." he eyed Varian when the teen began to glare up at him. "But I believe you are familiar with this?" he grinned when the boy hesitantly nodded and picked up the spider by its string, swinging it back and forth between the three boys. 

"Now." he finally said after a moment. "Who will it be Rider?"

Eugene's heart dropped. "Wait- wait, what? You can't honestly expect me to-" 

"Oh I do." he grinned. "Now choose. The kid, or the arachnophobic? Tick tock Flynn. Or I might just do both, and-" 

"Me." Lance interrupted him. "I- I'll do it Eugene." 

"Lance- No! You can't-" 

"Varian won't survive as long as I will." Lance's voice shook, but his eyes held firm. "I- I at least have a chance."

Eugene wanted to argue, he really did. But the logic was too sound to ignore. "Lance... are you sure? You don't-" he was interrupted when he heard a grunt of pain from beside him and he turned to see Varian struggling furiously. 

He was kicking the man who was holding him and if glares could kill, everyone in a 50-foot radius would be silent on the floor. He was letting out growls and angry breaths as he fought against his captor's hold. Baron eventually decided that he had enough and motioned for another man to interfere. Once Varian was finally pushed harshly onto the ground, still fighting, Baron turned again to Eugene. 

"So what will it be?" 

Eugene tried to ignore Varian's wordless protests and turned again to his friend. "Lance..." he sighed, squeezing his eyes as the man gave him an approving nod. "I choose Lance."

The Baron smirked and swung the spider over to Lance's neck, the spider landing on his skin and crawling under his shirt. Lance took quick, erratic breaths, but stayed still as it crawled around. Eugene waited anxiously for about a minute or so before Lance let out a painful shriek and gasped in pain. Varian struggled harder with new-found anger, but the Baron paid him no mind.

"He will be dead by nightfall. Unless of course, you have this." he pulled out a small orange vial from his shirt and grinned. "The Antivenom. Marry Stalyan, and I will give this to you as a wedding present from me." 

"It was meant to be Rider," Stalyan said into his ear, but he couldn't take his eyes off Lance, who was currently trying to steady his breathing as the spider crawled out of his shirt and the Baron picked it up, placing it back into his ring.

The next few minutes were a blur as both he and his companions were taken to a stage in the center of the town. His bindings were removed along with Lance's. They didn't seem to think that they would run away now that Lance was poisoned, but Varian's remained in place, their captors eventually needing to tie his ankles together to prevent his rage-induced kicking. 

Varian's fighting was growing sluggish though, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. And it didn't help that they haven't eaten today yet, but Varian still couldn't take the hint that he was only making things worse for himself. Once, he even bit a man so hard it drew blood, causing him to be gagged. He was currently propped against the wall, glaring daggers at whoever got close. Almost _challenging_ them to try and pick a fight.

Eugene sighed as the Baron began his speech, looking over at his friends and sitting down next to Lance. The venom had turned his skin green, but he was still breathing, and that was enough. 

"It's going to okay Lance, I'll get us out of this, and you'll be okay." he looked over at Varian, who was looking with a look filled with so much rage he almost forgot that he was looking at a 14-year-old.

"Varian I- Oh don't look at me like that." he sighed. "We couldn't let you get hurt. You're a science guy, right? You'd know how much faster venom would kill a kid like you. Lance and I couldn't take that chance."

Varian's glare faltered and his breathing picked up, eyes glazing over. But after a moment he shook his head and went back to glaring. He couldn't say anything, but Eugene understood. It was a warning that Eugene knew all too well. If Lance died because of this... 

"Wow." Stalyan's voice perked up and he sighed. "You should see all the people out there."

Eugene stood up. "Stalyan, common, this is stupid."

"I know," she said. "I told dad the spider wasn't necessary, but you know how he is. Such a flair for drama."

"That is not what I _meant,"_ he growled. "Stalyan I'm in love with someone else-" 

"Yeah, we all know the story of dashing rouge that saved the princess from her tower." she butt in. "But do you really think that it's right to ask a girl who spent the first 18 tears of her life in a tower to drop everything and marry the first man she ever met? Especially when that guy is a person like you?" 

Eugene went silent, but then the Baron him onto the stage and he walked out, head lowered. _Was that really what was wrong? Is that why Rapunzel refused his proposal so many times?_

"Eugene?" his head snapped up when he heard Rapunzel's voice. And suddenly she was there, looking up at him with Ruddiger on her shoulder. 

"Eugene what's going on?" 

"Rapunzel I-" he heard a whistle and he looked over to see Lance, weak and sick backstage and he had to remind himself why he was doing this. "Rapunzel I am so, so sorry, but I made my choice." 

"You heard him." Stalyan rested her elbow on his shoulder. "He's with us now." 

"Eugene!" he heard Rapunzel cry out to him, but he turned and walked behind the curtain, trying to ignore her cries of protests.

"You made the right choice Rider," Baron told him once they had left the stage and were heading back to the palace, Varian draped over the shoulder of one of the bodyguards. Eugene could tell he wanted to fight back, but he just looked so... _tired._ "Now you just have to wait until the evening, and your friend will receive the antivenom and my daughter will be happy."

"Will she?" Eugene asked him. "Will she really?" 

"She will," he answered, and motioned for him and his friends to be led down a staircase. Once they were in the basement, they were pushed into a cell and locked in. 

They took off Varian's restraints thankfully, and once they were alone, the kid rushed to Lance's side and began feeling around for the bite mark. Once he located it on the bicep, he, without warning or hesitation, ripped off a strip of his apron and tied it tightly around the older man's forearm.

Eugene strode over to the others curiously and watched as Varian felt around his apron for anything they didn't take away. Finally, he located a small canteen and dampened cloth with it, placing it over Lance's forehead and making him drink the rest. He did all of this silently, seeming to Lance's goans of protest until he was done. After he was, he squeezed Lance's good hand reassuringly and curled up next to the man. They stayed in silence for a while, none of the boys wanting to break the silence first until Eugene decided he couldn't take it anymore and turned to Varian. 

"Kid-Varian I'm sorry." he began and went on when the boy stayed silent. "And not just I'm sorry for bringing you and Lance into my mess. You know that right?"

"I'm sorry for not checking on you. And I'm sorry for letting you get put in prison for as long as you were, and I'm sorry that I haven't been the best friend to you, and-" he sighed, voice cracking, and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm sorry for not reaching out to you more on this trip. You're a good kid, and you shouldn't have had to go through what you did alone. And we weren’t there for you."

He looked over at Varian, who was staring at him, glassy eyes, and Eugene's heart broke seeing the kid like this. "Well?" he finally prompted. "Would you please say something?" he looked up at the ceiling. "Just- just say that you hate me okay? Could you say that?"

Varian's eyes teared up and he shook his head. And Eugene let out a frustrated sigh. "Is-is it because of us? Is that why you won't talk?" he asked, but Varian just kept shaking his head, tears falling down his cheeks as he kept shaking his head. _No._

"Then why can't you? Why- I- I'm trying _so hard_ here Varian. And you haven't said a single word this entire trip! Just- just tell me how to make it up to you!" he snapped loudly and immediately regretted it when Varian violently flinched away, burrowing deeper into Lance's arm. 

Eugene’s eyes widened in horror. "Wait- no- I didn't- Varian I-" 

"He can't talk, Eugene." Lance's quiet voice sounded and Eugene blinked. Surprised and confused by Lance's words.

"Lance?" Eugene looked between Varian's shaking form and his friend's weak form. "Varian what- You can't- What is he talking about?" 

His friend sighed and Lance gently reached up and brushed a soothing hand through Varian's raven hair. "They... they didn't want him to talk to anyone about what he knew, so... they made it so he.... _couldn't_ talk."

Eugene looked at the two of them, shocked by what he was hearing. "I... I still don't understand." 

Lance looked up at him, still looking very much sick, but he had never seen Lance have so much bite in his gaze. 

"They cut off his tongue Eugene. They storming _cut off his tongue."_

Eugene blinked. Lance's words barely registering in his head. "N-no. Fredrick's harsh, but-but he wouldn't- he didn't-" but one look at Varian's trembling form and he just... couldn't.

"He really did. Didn't he?" Eugene wrapped his arms around himself and trembled. He couldn't believe- no. He could, but... this was his father-in-law for Demanits' sake! The man who was the father of Rapunzel the most- 

_Rapunzel._

_How am I going to even tell her?_

He pushed the thought away. _Later._ For now, Varian needed him. Turning to his two friends, he crawled up to them and smiled sadly. "This is why you've been learning Sign Language, huh? Well-" he paused, trying to remember the right-hand motions. _"I know some."_

Varian looked up hesitantly, turning toward Lance like he was waiting for his approval. When the older man nodded, Varian gave Eugene a small smile. 

_"It's fun._ " he signed. _"Mistakes can make fun."_ _  
__"Really?"_ Eugene grinned. _"Like what?"_ Varian smiled and made the _'thank you'_ sign before making a similar sign and Lance chuckled a bit. 

_"Learned that today."_ Lance signed to Eugene, his signs a bit sluggish but they understood. _"Wouldn't stop telling me off for 15 minutes."_

" _Sorry._ " Varian grinned a bit. _"You deserved it._ " 

"Oh ho!" Lance chuckled again but broke into a fit of coughing and the atmosphere diminished immediately. Lance tried to salvage it, "I did, did I?" but it sounded too forced and Varian and Eugene's smiled vanished. And, together, they curled up around Lance, wishing with all their might that he would get better. 

"It's okay Lance," Eugene told his friend when he noticed his eyelids get droopy. "You can rest now, it'll be okay."

They stayed like that for who knows how long, taking comfort in each other's company Before eventually, Eugene began to hear the steady breathing of Varian finally sleeping. Eugene smiled at the sight of his peaceful expression in his sleep and was almost tempted to fall asleep himself before he heard footsteps coming up to the door. 

_Stalyan._ Why was she always here? 

"Awww... aren't you three so cute?" she cooed from outside the cell and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Stalyan I'm _really_ not in the mood-"

"Ah, right. Of course not." she leaned against the cell bars and smirked. "But you _are_ making the right decision."

"I really don't think I am," he said, standing up. "But you still have the chance to. Stalyan, _please._ Call this off and give him the antivenom. I'm not going to love you as a husband should. We aren't made for each other. We never were-"

"Do you remember Pincosta?" she asked suddenly. "You said that it was going to be the worst mistake of our lives, but we made a _fortune._ I know what's best for you Flynn. I always have. And I know that deep down, you know it too." she pulled out a set of keys and dropped on the floor. "Oop, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." and with that, she walked down the hall and disappeared.

Eugene stared after her for a while before bending down and picking up the keys. He looked at them for a moment, considering what to do. He knew he couldn't leave. Lance needed him. And Lance couldn't leave, he was too weak to travel. 

But Varian... 

He looked over at the sleeping boy, heart melting at the sight of the two snuggled up with one another. Would Varian even agree to it?

He sighed, striding over to the figures and reached his arm out to wake him, but hesitated. Letting out a soft breath, he laid her head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. 

No. Varian wouldn't leave. Not even if he was dragged away from this place kicking and screaming. He would still come back for them. 

He ran a hand down his face, looking at the keys again as Lance groaned in his sleep, causing the other man to move over to check on his friend. 

"Eugene...? Did I ever tell you that I always wanted a cat named Clovis?"

Eugene let out a soft laugh, careful not to wake Varian. "Clovis huh? Not gonna lie, that has a nice ring to it." he squeezed Lance's hand and the other man smiled at him. "Maybe we can get you a cat like that someday."

"Yeah... I'd like that...." Lance began to drift off again, "But... also a hamster named-" he yawned. "Katnip... then the kitty would like the hamster…”

"Really? What games would they play?" Eugene began to ask, but Lance was already asleep again.

After a few minutes, another person came by their cell to drop off some food, so Eugene a bit reluctantly awoke the sleeping boys and Varian stirred awake, eyes hungrily eyeing the beef sandwich on the tray. Eugene broke the sandwich in half and nibbled on his piece while also doing his best to feed Lance the apple sauce.

Once Lance had passed out again, mumbling something about needing to go back into the kitchen, Eugene finished off the last of his meal and eventually realized that Varian had barely touched his food.

Well, he had, but he was mostly just tearing chunks of it off and placing it in a pile on his apron.

"Kid?" he looked curiously over at the boy and Varian looked up. "You going to eat?"

Varian blushed, looking embarrassed before setting his sandwich piece down on his lap to free his hands. _"Hard to eat."_ he motioned. _"Need to tear it up first."_

Eugene went silent and Varian went back to his work. Had he done this before? Why hadn't Eugene or anyone else noticed? 

_"Lance did,"_ a part of him said. _"He noticed this before anyone else."_

Eugene tried not to stare, but there was only so much to do in the cell. Nevertheless, Varian eventually began to place small sandwich chunks in his mouth and did his best to choke the food down. It looked painful, and it took longer than Eugene thought it would, but at least Varian was eating.

"You doing ok kid?" he asked when Varian had finished.

Varian raised an eyebrow at him. _"Sure. Friend is poisoned. Stuck in room. What else I be?"_ the kid rolled his eyes and Eugene laughed.

"Right. Stupid question." he looked to the side, then going silent for a few moments. "So... you and Lance are pretty close, huh?" 

_"I think?"_ Varian shrugged his shoulders. _"Teach me a lot. Helpful to communicate again."_

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eugene finally asked. "We could've- I don't know, helped out more." 

Varian looked down. Seeming to consider something. _"Said I couldn't tell you."_

Eugene tilted his head. "Couldn't tell us? Who-oh." he closed his eyes, not needing Varian to answer him. "I guess I could understand that then." he paused. "Did Fredrick do... anything else? I just... I need to know." 

Varian curled up into a ball and shook his head. _"Can't."_

Eugene decided to leave it at that and moved onto another question. "How... how did Lance find out? Did you tell him, or did he just see what was happening and we didn't?" 

The kid thought for a second. _"Both,"_ he answered. _"Raccoon is snitch."_

Eugene chuckled, but stopped when he finally realized that the raccoon wasn't there. "Wait- Where _is_ Ruddiger?" _"_

 _Told to get others."_ Varian confessed. _"Think he did. Not sure."_

Eugene's mouth made an "o" shape and he nodded when he finally remembered seeing the raccoon on Rapunzel's shoulders. "Yeah... he did." he paused for a second. "Do you... want to talk about anything? 'Cuz I'm here to listen if you want." 

Varian paused before shaking his head once and burrowing back into Lance's arm. Eugene winced a bit, the refusal stinging. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted but footsteps coming down the hall and his gaze snapped over to the approaching figures.

"It's time Rider." It was Weasel again. 

Eugene stood up when the cell door opened and the men came inside, two moving to pick up Lance while the other two ganged up against Varian to stop any repeats of the kid biting anyone again. They used handcuffs this time, and Eugene winced when it caused Varian to go still, his prison habits still not worn off yet. 

"It's going to okay guys, it'll all be over soon." he tried to reassure them as the group was escorted out and up the stairs. Varian was still silent of course, and Eugene was hit with another wave of guilt for every time that bugged him in the past. At least now he knew _why_ Varian was always silent, but it hurt him to think about how the kid was such a chatter-box before.

Once they had arrived at the courtyard, Weasel handed Varian a basket of flowers. 

"Alright flower child, go ahead."

Varian blinked at the man, confused and Weasel shoved him forward. "I said, GO." 

Varian stumbled forward, almost falling down but he caught himself. He still didn't move, frozen as he looked down the aisle, prompting another shove. This time, however, Eugene stopped it. 

"Would you quit it? He's not even supposed to go yet." Weasel glared at him but backed off. Taking a deep breath, Eugene cast one last apologetic look to Varian before leaving him and being escorted to the altar. The music began to play and he saw Varian timidly start leading Stalyan and the Baron down the aisle, throwing flower petals over the floor.

Varian's gaze caught onto something in the crowd and his blue eyes widened before noticeably speeding up. In the end, he still had a bunch of pedals in his basket so he decided to just dump the entire thing onto the floor. Eugene narrowed his eyes at this behavior before Stalyan and the Baron stepped up and they were beginning.

"We are gathered here today for-" the Baron began before being interrupted by a figure in the crowd. 

"I OBJECT!" 

Eugene's head snapped toward the sound and spotted her out immediately. Standing at the beginning of the carpet was Rapunzel. 

Well, Cass, Ruddiger, and Pascal were there too, but he only had eyes for one. 

"Blondie!" he made a move to go forward but stopped when he spotted the Baron's men draw their weapons.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Eugene demanded, but then felt a rough tug from behind him and suddenly the ropes were back. 

"Tick Tock Rider." he heard the Baron taut him as he turned to reveal Varian and Lance receiving similar treatment, Lance's head lolling to the side and Varian fighting with all his strength, growling at the Baron and lunging at the man, his glare was staring at the tiny vial that the man was holding. Intentions as clear as day. 

"Guys! They poisoned Lance!" Eugene told Rapunzel and the two women gasped. 

"Time for the Plan B Raps," Cassandra told her friend and Rapunzel nodded, whistling loudly and Maximus came charging in, drawing the attacker's attention away from the girls.

He heard a yelp from behind him and turned to see Ruddiger clawing at a man's eyes, Varian ripping free of his bonds and charging at full speed toward the Baron. The man didn't see him coming and Varian jumped up, landing on his shoulders and nabbing at the vial, ripping it off his neck. He didn't last long though and the larger man took hold of Varian's outstretched hand, yanking the kid off him and slamming him into the ground. 

"You'll regret that _boy._ " the man hissed and lifted his foot to have it come crashing down on Varian's chest, an audible _snap_ coming from it. The kid let out a soundless scream at the pressure pushing down on his small figure. 

"Varian!" Eugene tried moving to help, but Stalyan grabbed onto him and held him back. 

"Call off your comrades Rider, or I'll snap the kid in half." the Baron's voice entered his ears and Eugene froze.

Varian was panting heavily, hands weakly clawing at the Baron's foot, trying to push it off. His ears were ringing, blood pumping furiously in his head as he tried to escape. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe._

Conversations were happening around him, but he couldn't find the energy to care. _"It hurts!_ " he wanted to scream out, but of course, he couldn't. 

The Baron suddenly pressed down harder and he screamed, the sound ripping from his throat. Distantly, the curious side of him perked up at that, but he pushed it away. He tried cracking his eyes open, but the world was too blurry to make any sense of. He tried meeting the Baron's eyes, trying to make it stop, but suddenly it wasn't the Baron pushing a foot down on him. 

His breathing picked up and his heart pounded. _"N-no. Not here. How did he- He couldn't have-"_ His mind raced for a logical explanation to this, telling himself that _No. It couldn't be him._ _  
_But it was him. There, wearing his traditional blue coat and crown donning his head, the king glared down at him with the scowl Varian would never forget. Like he hated Varian with everything he had just because he was in pain.

Varian screamed when the pressure pushed down once more and one moment the king was there, and the next- 

Gone. 

Varian took in a shuddering breath and gasped in pain and shock when the foot _finally_ was removed from his chest. 

"Varian!" a figure rushed to his side and he flinched violently, curling up into a ball. 

_"No!"_ he tried screaming out, but, like always, it never sounded like that. 

The figure reached his side and attempted to wrap their arms around him. When he cried out in pain, they immediately let go and backed away, trying to figure out what to do.

"Kid?" Varian finally recognized Eugene's voice and his eyes snapped open, looking at the man in front of him.

"That's it, just look at me alright? You're safe now." he tried reaching out his hand to give Varian's shoulder a reassuring squeeze but thought better of it. "I'm going to need to check on your ribs now, ok kid?"

Varian wanted to let him, he really did, but-

 _"Hurt"_ his fingers shakily signed, bringing them away from his ribs and Eugene thankfully nodded.

"It's okay bud, take all the time you need." the man gave him a small smile and Varian took a shaky, but relieved sigh and began to steady his breathing.

Taking deep breaths, his mind started to clear and he looked around, surveying the scene. The Baron and his daughter were retreating from the area, the rest of his men following behind. Ruddiger was bounding up the steps toward him, but Eugene picked up the raccoon before he could tackle Varian. Something that Varian, unfortunately, was grateful for. 

The wedding was a mess. Tables turned over, broken chairs scattered all around. He saw Rapunzel and Cassandra watching him from behind Eugene and his mind short-circuited. 

_Where was Lance?_

His breathing picked up again and he tried to sit up, ignoring his protesting ribs, but Eugene held out a hand to stop him. 

"Woah buddy, calm down, Lance is fine. Ruddiger was able to get him the antidote, and he's going to be ok." he waited until Varian was able to look him in the eyes and verify that he understood. "Now, do you think you're ready for me to treat you?" Varian nodded and Eugene slowly, but gently, pulled Varian's arms out of the way. "Can you get us some ice girls?" he asked without looking away from Varian and Cassandra nodded, heading away.

"I'm going to need you to uncurl for me, alright kid?" he asked and Varian nodded, trying to obey, but whimpered and curled up again once his ribs screamed at him. Eugene sighed and Varian hurried to make the sign: _"I'm sorry."_ quickly, but the older man just shook his head. 

"No kid, it's okay, just move on your own terms alright? We're in no rush."

Varian nodded and tried to take calming breaths again, gasping when his ribs moved and sent pain throughout his chest again, but Eugene was patient with him, not asking if he was ready yet repeatedly, just... being there. 

And it was nice, don't get him wrong, but it also made him feel... he didn't really have the words to describe it. It just felt... wrong not to have Lance there as well. If he was being honest, he had grown attached to the older man.

Eugene seemed to understand this, and after a few minutes, a familiar dark-skinned figure came up the stairs and Varian could finally let out a relieved smile. Sure, he knew that Eugene wouldn't lie about Lance being alright, but it still made his heart leap for joy to finally see it for himself.

"Hey Goggles, how're ya feeling bud?" Lance sat down next to the kid, giving him a small smile. 

Varian managed to crack a grin at the older man. _"Better than you."_

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I think not." he offered his hand and Varian took it, the older man squeezing it. "But I'll let that one slide. Thanks for helping me out back there Var. I wouldn't have made it without you."

Eugene smiled at the two and Lance met his eyes. "Now what does this kid need?"

"Well, I sent Cass to get some ice, but until we know what's his condition, I wouldn't know what treatment to give him," Eugene told him, and Cassandra, almost as if on cue, rushed in with a small sack of ice. He thanked her and turned to Varian.

"You ready to move now kid?" Lance asked him and Varian took a steadying breath before nodding. He then steeled himself for a moment and used his arms to push himself onto his back. It didn't hurt as much as last time, the pain now a dull throb and once he was lying flat on his back, he found with relief that it was easier to breathe now.

"That better?" Lance asked him and Varian nodded.

"You're doing a great job Var, just hold still," Eugene told him and got closer, placing the ice bag gently on top of the boy's chest, patting Varian's hand when the kid hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

After waiting a bit for Varian's chest to go numb, Eugene removed the ice and examined the area, but it was difficult to tell what type of injury it was with Varian's blue shirt blocking his view.

"Alright kid, we're going to have to take off your shirt ok? I think it might be a fracture." Varian looked up at him and Eugene could see a torrent of emotions raging inside. "Hey, it's alright, if you want, you can sleep through it. It's getting late anyway." Varian hesitated, looking into Eugene's eyes, searching for something before nodding and letting out a yawn, eyes growing droopy.

Varian's eye closed, and Eugene's heart melted when Varian's breathing steadied and he was finally asleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, doesn't he?" Lance asked him quietly. "Almost as if all his worries didn't exist."

"Yeah...." Eugene smiled, looking over at the other man. "I'm glad to have you back buddy. We were really worried for a second."

Lance smiled at him before turning back to Varian and his smile faded. "Look, Varian... some stuff happened in prison that Varian doesn't like to talk- think about." he corrected.

Eugene's face fell, knowing what Lance was insinuating. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

So, working together, they unbuttoned Varian's shirt and pulled the clothing off Varian's torso, wincing at the secrets it was hiding. Ragged and white lines shown haphazardly throughout his chest, some still scabbed over, not having been healed yet. It was a nasty sight, but if Eugene was being honest, he expected worse and was glad that he could only count so many.

That was until he saw Varian's back,

Eugene felt his blood boiling at the deep cuts shown there and cursed under his breath. "Storms Lance, have you seen these before?"

Lance nodded his head sadly. "He didn't want me to see, but one day he came over and asked me for help with one of them. It was infected and he didn't know what else to do," he informed Eugene quietly.

Eugene ran a hand through his hair. Frustrated with himself that Varian didn't feel like he had to hide this from everyone.

 _"Can't"_ the boy had said. Was it just because Fredrick told him not to? Or did he try and hide it to spare the group's relationship with the king?

"Lance, did... does he hate us? For leaving him down there?" he asked after a moment.

"No, he doesn't Eugene. He _doesn't_." Lance insisted when Eugene let out a disbelieving huff. "But... he's still trying to figure out if he forgives you yet. Or if he already did and is trying to figure out what to do with that information. He's still hurting, but he's a good kid Eugene. He'll figure it out."

The two men shared a smile, both feeling a stronger connection with each other over their growing bond with the sleeping teen.

"Common, let's get this kid patched up." Lance finally told him, pulling out a roll of bandages and Eugene nodded.

\------

Varian's eyes snapped open and winced as his bruised ribs moved. Blinking away his exhaustion, he took a shaky breath, fighting away the panic of the nightmare and looking around to get in touch with his surroundings.

He felt a smile tug on his lips when he recognized the familiar look and motion of the caravan, glad he was finally back. He heard Lance's deep breathing from the upside of the bunk and smiled when he felt Ruddiger's familiar presence at his side. 

"Kid? You awake?" Eugene whispered and Varian spotted Eugene's shadowed figure sitting at his desk. He nodded but realized that Eugene probably couldn't see that and decided on waving his arm at the man.

Eugene let out a breath from his position and he could feel Eugene smile at him. "Think I could turn on the light?" 

Varian thought for a bit before making a negative hum. He didn't want to wake Lance. 

"Alright then," Eugene said quietly. "Ribs feeling any better?" he smiled when Varian held up a thumbs-up. "That's good."

Eugene went silent for a bit. "You probably want to go back to sleep, don't you?" When Varian shook his head Eugene gave an understanding nod and they went silent again. Eugene began to drum his fingers on the desk, a bit anxious before standing up and stretching.

"Well, now that you're awake, I'm going to head off to bed, good night Varian."

Eugene walked over to his bed and climbed in, wrapping himself in his blankets and shutting his eyes, but opened once he heard Varian make a small humming noise. It was soft, he could barely hear it, but he heard it anyway. He smiled when he recognized the tune.

_“Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea…”_

Eugene closed his eyes and listened to Varian hum out the rest of the song, not wanting to interrupt the melody until he noticed a slight quiver in Varian's humming and looked over at the overshadowed boy. 

"Kid? Are you doing ok?"

Varian's humming stopped abruptly and he went silent, but Eugene decided that he couldn't take it anymore and fumbled around for the matchbox, finding it in the drawer and lighting the lantern on his bed-side table. Once the light was turned on, he saw Varian turn onto his side, facing away from Eugene.

The man sighed, quietly striding over to Varian's bed and squatting down, the flame illuminating the kid. "Do you... want to tell me about it?" he asked, carefully picking his words.

Varian hesitated for a few moments before wiping at his face and slowly sitting up as to not irritate his ribs too much and careful not to wake the sleeping raccoon beside him, but, sensing his human's movements, Ruddiger blinked awake and subconsciously crawled onto Varian's lap.

Varian smiled down at the raccoon, who was still half asleep and ran his fingers through Ruddiger's fur before turning to Eugene, who had pulled up a chair and was waiting patiently. 

"So..." he finally spoke. "Puff the Magic Dragon huh?" 

Varian gave him a small smile and nodded. _"Dad told it to me at night."_ he signed, probably not knowing the motion for 'sing' yet. _"Helped me sleep."_

"Ah." Eugene nodded, having forgotten about Quirin's situation for a bit. "Are you... having trouble sleeping? Because I have a tea recipe that would work _wonders-"_ he cut off when Varian shook his head. 

_"Can't drink it."_ the kid signed. _"Too hot."_

"Oh, right." Eugene mentally slapped himself. "Well, what would you like then?" he asked the boy. "Anything you need?" 

Varian looked down before deciding on something and looking back up at Eugene. _"Tell me a story?"_ he requested, but then blushed. _"But not if you don't want to."_

"No no, that's okay." Eugene hurried to answer. "I- I can tell you a story." he paused. "Uh, what story would you like?" 

Varian looked a bit surprised before smiling sheepishly. _"The Beast with a Thousand Teeth? I always liked that one."_

Eugene blinked, the story in question flashing in his mind. "Oh, that one. Heh, I think I remember it well enough."

Eugene settled into his chair and got comfortable as Varian did the same, cuddling into his blankets and burrowing his face into the pillow. "Heh, okay, so there once was a kingdom in a faraway land." Eugene began. "And this kingdom was being tormented by a beast with a thousand teeth." 

"In the morning it would gobble up men as they went to work in the fields. In the afternoon it would break into lonely farms and eat up mothers and children as they sat down to lunch, and at night it would stalk the streets of the towns, looking for its supper." He paused, trying to remember the name of the main character. "And, there was this baker's son named... Fredrick? No, that's not it. It was... James?" 

_"Sam,"_ Varian added helpfully and Eugene nodded.

"Right. Sam."

"So... Sam was the baker's son and there went out a royal decree that whoever rid the countryside of the beast would receive ten bags of gold from the mayor right? And then Sam was like: "I'd like to win that." but his dad was like: "You're too small. Put the cakes in the oven." 

"And then that afternoon they heard that the King himself had offered a hundred bags of gold to anyone who could rid the kingdom of the beast, and Sam wanted that too, but his dad just told him to take the cakes to the palace." 

"So Sam does, but is too distracted to think straight and gets lost, but it's night and he starts to panic, banging on the doors to let him in so the beast doesn't find him and eat him, but no one lets him in for fear that the beast would eat them too."

"So no one helps him, and the beast eventually comes down the street and sees Sam, so the kid throws his tray of cakes at the beast, trying to run away, but the beast just eats the cakes right up and goes for Sam next." 

"But then Sam is like: "Wouldn't you like more cakes?" and the beast is like: "Sure, but only the pink ones, and they're gone." and then Sam says that he can make more, and so the beast takes him to his lair and has Sam make him a whole lotta pink cakes, so he stops eating humans because of this."

"And so the beast eventually gets a toothache because of eating all that sugar and pink icing, and Sam wakes up one morning to see the beast crying in agony over his teeth, and so Sam decides to take out the beast's teeth to stop the toothache, and so now the Beast can't eat people anymore, and he lets Sam go and gets a job at the bakery and Sam collects the bags of gold and the Beast delivers cakes to the palace every day and people soon forget that they were ever afraid of him." 

Eugene ends the story and looks over at Varian, whose eyes began to drift close, but he had the biggest smile on his face. 

_"I like that story."_ Varian signed to Eugene tiredly. _"Shows that even beasts can change."_ he yawned. _"And Sam did good things even when people told him he couldn't."_ his eyes drifted closed and his breathing steadied out, signaling that he was now asleep.

Eugene smiled at the sleeping boy, blowing the candle out and setting the lantern down on the table. He looked back at Varian's sleeping form one last time before crawling into his own bed and he closed his eyes, finally able to sleep peacefully. 

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> the story at the end of this is called The Beast With a Thousand Teeth, by Terry Jones. It's one of my favorites and I thought it had too many similarities to Varian's story not to mention.


End file.
